


Cat Boys and their Hopeless Owners (under reconstruction!)

by Lynnieliu



Series: My klance fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, Heterochromia au, Lactose Intolerant Keith, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Soulmates, allura owns a flower shop, allura owns lance, cat boy keith, cat boy lance, hunk also works at the flower shop, keith works at a coffee shop, lance works at a flower shop, pidge also works at the coffee shop, shiro owns a coffee shop, shiro owns keith, smut later probably, they live above their stores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieliu/pseuds/Lynnieliu
Summary: lance and allura move to California for a change of scenery and find pretty boys along the way?ora heterochromia au with a whole bunch of other domestic aus shoved in thereorthat one where lance is a cat boy and lives across the street from his soulmatehttp://archiveofourown.org/works/12846108/chapters/29334039 the new story





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no idea what i was thinking while writing this, basically my thought process was ' i think making one fic with all my favorite aus in it would be a good idea' and i think it was a pretty good idea  
> shrug

Lance pressed his face against the window of the moving truck he was currently in, his tail swishing behind him excitedly, with the way he was acting you’d think he was a dog not a cat. He gasped excitedly as they passed the ‘Welcome to California’ sign,

 

“ ‘Llura, ‘Llura! Did ya see it?! It was the Welcome to California sign! We aren't in Oregon anymore!” Lance exclaimed excitedly looking at his owner, Allura, for an answer to his question. Allura giggled softly at her cat-boys behavior and nodded,

 

“Yes Lance, I did see it” she said smiling warmly at the cat-boy. Lance grinned and looked back out the window to watch the scenery go by.

 

Allura was a very kind a beautiful women, she had beautifully tanned skin and snow white hair and her eyes were blue and grey. Having met her father Lance figured blue was her natural eye color and the grey one was the color of her soulmates. Lance and Allura looked like they could almost be sibling, the only thing that made it obvious they weren't was that he was a cat boy. He had tan skin like hers except a bit lighter and brown hair, hers was colored (obviously), an his eye colors were very similar to hers, blue and a mauve grey.

 

Allura was the owner of a flower shop that she decided she was going to move to southern California, Anaheim, but they were originally from Portland, Oregon. Lance wasn't sure why Allura decided they were going to move but he wasn't complaining, not only was Allura his caretaker but he really enjoyed helping around her flower shop.

 

For the next 9 hours of the drive Lance kept switching between watching out the window and taking naps, true to his cat nature, excluding the times they’d stop for breaks so Allura could nap or for food and to go to the bathroom. Lance was in the middle of one of this naps when they arrived at their new home and when the truck had halted Lance woke up to look at his surroundings and upon noticing where they were his ears perked up excitedly. Allura had shown him photos of the building she bought before and he was very excited to see it in person due to the fact that the building had a lot of windows close to the ground for him to sit in.

 

Allura smiled at Lance’s excitement and got out of the truck, Lance following behind her quickly, and went to the back opening the back to get her and Lance’s suit cases out, which were just filled with their basic things, before closing and locking it once again. Lance grabbed his two suitcases, which were filled with everything he owned and Allura did the same, although the rest of her stuff would be coming in the mail. 

 

Generally something like people moving in would draw attention but since it was the middle of the night it didn't attract much beyond a few glances and maybe a greeting. Lance followed Allura into the building that was the soon to be their flower shop and she led him upstairs into an apartment type area that took up the rest of the building. Allura put down her suitcases and Lance followed suit copying her actions,

 

“Lance, you know you don't have to follow me around like that right? You can look around the apartment” Allura said, a little put off by how closely Lance was following her. 

 

“Really?” he said his tail swaying giving away his excitement, and when she nodded at him he immediately walked away and started to roam around the large apartment. He wandered through several empty rooms that looked like they would make good a dining room and living room and a few bedrooms. He was unsure which one Allura would want but figured it’d be the biggest room. He then found a small staircase that led to a room, that was kind of a loft, that looked like it'd probably be a reading area considering the shelves and the large bay window with a seat inside of it. Lance trotted over to the bay window and laid down inside of its seat and went to sleep, having decided this was the time and place for bed.

 

Allura took her stuff to her room of choice and then when Lance didn't return from wherever in the building he wandered off to she took his stuff to his room as well. She wasn't very worried about where Lance was since she knew he hadn't left the house but she did want to find him. She walked around the bare house before finding a staircase, she of course knew what was in the home but where it was specifically was new to her as well, and walking up it to find Lance curled up in a bay window. She let out a short laugh while she walked up to his sleeping form,

 

“You would fall asleep in a window” she said to herself and shook her head. She lightly pet the cat-boys head and smiled when he pushed against her hand.  
“Lance wake up, you can't sleep in the window. There aren't even cushions in the seat yet.” she said directly to Lance which caused him to crack his eyes open a little to look up at her.  
“Come on Lance, you can sleep in your room” She said, they of course had a few things sent down here before they moved, like beds and other large furniture and a friend of her father's moved it all in for them.

 

Lance nodded tiredly before crawling out of the bay window and looked up at Allura who then led him downstairs to the room she choose for him. She pat his head,

 

“We have a long day tomorrow so make sure to get a lot of sleep, goodnight”

 

“Good night ‘Llura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so  
>  Check out my Instagram  
> @emo_mullet_princess  
> And my other klance fics  
> "Confectioners and bakers aren't the same" and " that one where lance is an actual mermaid"   
> comments are appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dramatic and nervous around strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, this is okay i guess lol

True to Allura’s word it had been a long day so far, a lot of box moving and organizing. Lance and Allura where currently setting up the flower shop on the main floor of the building. The shop was now filled with all of the boxes and containers that were in the truck. Lance was currently laying on the floor fake crying,

 

“Allura this is horrible, you didn't tell me we were doing heavy lifting.. I'm not built for that” Lance whined immersed in his own melodrama. While Lance was taller then Allura and seemed like he be stronger but Lance was a pretty stereotypical omega and wasn't actually very strong despite his toned appearance. Allura on the other hand was very strong and actually did most of the lifting so she wasn't really sure why Lance was complaining.

 

“How about you go paint the sign on the window then?” she asked pulling some paint cans out of a box. Lance’s ears perked up at the offer and he sat up before nodding,

 

“Yeah I can do that!” he said before jumping to his feet and running upstairs to change his clothes to something he wouldn't mind if it got ruined. After getting changed into a pair of blue shorts, that were already covered in paint, and a grey shirt he returned downstairs and took the paint buckets and brushes outside and put them right in front of the big window in the front of the store and went back in and retrieved a step stool and went back in front of the window. He opened the paint cans and opened the different colors of paint and began writing the shop name, each letter a different color. When he finished the large window read “Altea Flowers” in varying colors. He smiled contently at it and then started to paint little flowers on the window around the name.

 

“Wow, thats really pretty Lance” Allura said, making Lance jolt not having noticed her next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

 

“Thanks ‘Llura” he replied with a smile before putting down the brush and wiping his hands on his shorts.  
“What do you want me to do now?” he asked happily before closing the paint cans on the ground. Allura hummed in thought,

 

“You could get us some iced tea from the cafe from across the street” Allura said with a smile and took her wallet out of her pocket and gave it to Lance. Lance nodded firmly,

 

“Alright! I can do that” he said smiling widely. He walked across the street to the small cafe, holding Allura’s wallet to his chest. When he entered the cafe he immediately walked up to the ordering counter,  
“Uh.. can I get two large iced teas?” he asked his ears flattening against his head, Lance wasnt actually the best at talking to strangers.

 

“Yeah of course, that’ll be four dollars and thirty eight cents” said the man behind the counter. Lance looked at his name tag that read ‘Shiro’. Lance nodded at Shiro and opened Allura’s wallet and took a five dollar bill out and handed it to him.

 

“You can keep the change” he said glancing over Shiro’s features. He was tall, noticeably taller than Lance was, and had black hair with a seemingly colored white streak and mismatched grey and blue eyes. Lance stared at him spacing out a little not hearing him when he asked someone called ‘Keith’ to make the two large iced teas.

 

“You can wait at the end of the counter for your drinks” Shiro said with a very warm smile. Lance nodded and quickly went to the end of the counter and when he noticed the cat-boy who was making the teas he was suddenly overwhelmed by the boy's obvious alpha presence. Lance stared down at the counter waiting for him to finish the tea.

 

“Two ice teas?” the boy said making Lance jump a little, his ears perking up. Lance took the teas into his hands and glanced up at the black haired cat-boy, his eyes meeting a reflection of his own. Lance screeched in pain and dropped both of the drinks and covered face, the boy across him reacting similarly. Shiro immediately ran over to the other cat-boy to see what was wrong and when he looked to see what was wrong he noticed that his eyes had changed to both being the same color and he let out a sigh of relief and checked on the customer cat-boy who was squatting and holding his face,

 

“I'm so sorry” Lance apologized looking up at Shiro with tears in his now solid blue eyes.   
“ I made such a mess I’ll clean it up immediately!” he said picking up the cups and put the ice back in them. Shiro was shocked by this but figured it was just because how he was raised.

 

“No you dont have to do that, Keith will you make him two new tea’s?” Shiro asked looking at Keith who nodded,

 

“Yeah.” he said before quickly going and making the teas again. Shiro came out from behind from the counter and grabbed a towel and cleaned the tea of the floor. He then took the cups from Lance,

 

“I'm so sorry…” Lance said looking at the floor sadly.

 

“Its okay don't worry about it. I'm Shiro, what's your name?” Shiro asked while putting the cups in the garbage, only keeping his attention to Lance because he was Keith’s soulmate and because Pidge took over taking orders.

 

“I'm Lance” he said back biting his lip. Shiro nodded,

 

“Alright, well Lance, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from? Is your owner nearby?” he asked some questions and helped Lance to his feet. Lance retracted his hands from Shiro’s when he stood up,

 

“Me and my owner just moved in across the street” he said rubbing his hands on his shorts nervously. Shiro nodded at Lance’s reply,

 

“How about you and your owner come over for dinner tonight Lance? I think you and Keith should get to know each other, especially since we’re neighbors now.” he said smiling, trying to comfort the cat-boy. Lance glanced at him before nodding,

 

“I’ll ask..” Lance said looking over to Keith who had just finished remaking the teas. Lance retrieved the teas,  
“I've gotta go to go help my owner, she's probably worried about me” he said nodding thankfully at Shiro and smiled a little at Keith and ran a little out of the cafe, his tail swishing happily behind him.

 

Lance quickly ran across the street to find Allura to tell her the news. He quickly went into the shop, careful not to spill the tea again,   
“ ‘Llura where are you?” he asked loudly because she wasn't in the front.

 

“I'm in the back, what took you so long?” she asked coming out from the back to see Lance while the talked.

 

“I met my soulmate! He works across the street” he said happily while handing Allura her tea and wallet.

 

“Oh wow! Congrats” She said happily. Lance nodded excitedly,

 

“And his owner i think? Invited us over for dinner” he said to which Allura nodded at, she wasn't really sure how to feel about that but she couldn't exactly deny Lance seeing his soulmate but she at least wanted to meet them before agreeing to go to their place for dinner.

 

“Alright, I’ll go over later to talk to him about it”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner stuff starts n stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in less then a week?? what am i a god???  
> (more like Satan tbh)  
> shout out to my rail who helped me write this chapter cause i dont know how dinner at other peoples houses work or dinner dates at all tbh

Allura had gone over to the coffee shop across the street and talked to Shiro about them having dinner together and agreed, especially once she found out that Shiro was her soulmate, which was discovered in similar events to what happened with Lance and Keith. Once she returned to told Lance about the events that conspired and confirmed that they would have dinner with them. Lance was excited to say the least, he helped Allura all afternoon with putting out the vases of flowers and organizing bouquets to put in their refrigerated display. Lance also wrote a ‘help wanted’ sign at the request of Allura, who knew with just the two of them they couldn't do everything they'd need, especially since Lance is virtually useless when it comes to lifting. 

Once Allura had decided that they had done enough for the day it was still two hours before the dinner with Shiro and Keith and they were both pretty frantic to get ready. Lance and Allura took turns taking showers, although most cat boys were showered by their masters Allura became uncomfortable with doing that after Lance hit puberty, and finished getting dressed around the same time and had about a half hour to spare.

 

Now a thing about Lance was he hated brushing out his hair, which caused it to be both matted and fluffy at the same time, especially on his tail.  
“Lance… why haven't you brushed your hair?” Allura asked with a frown on her face. She wanted to them to both look their absolute best, first impressions are important. Lance pouted at her and she sighed,  
“Fine, fine, I'll brush it for you.. Sit on the floor in front of the couch” She said before going to the bathroom to retrieve a brush. Lance excitedly sat in front of the couch waiting for Allura to return, as much as Lance loved being groomed he didn't like to groom himself. He was not stranger to occasional primping but it was in his omega nature to prefer to be groomed by someone and he knew exactly how to manipulate Allura into doing it. Once Allura returned she sat on the couch behind him and began brushing his hair, making him purr lowly. Once Allura finished brushing his hair, ears, and tail she lightly scratched behind his ears,  
“All done” she said before getting up.

 

“Thanks ‘Llura” he said getting up after her and dusted himself off.

 

“We better get going or we might be late” she said checking her phone for the time.  
“Yeah if we don't go now we’ll definitely be late. Come on Lance let's go” she said exiting the apartment, Lance following quickly behind her.  
While they crossed the street Lance grabbed onto Allura’s sleeve, having suddenly began to panic.  
What if Keith didn't like him?  
What if Keith didn't like boys??  
What if Keith didn't like omegas??? Very unlikely but a possibility.  
Allura pet Lance’s head in an attempt to comfort him,  
“Lance it’ll be okay, you guys are soulmates so it’ll all work out.” She said smiling at him. Lance nodded timidly at her as they walked up to the building and Allura knocked on the door.  
Before the door opened shuffling could be heard from inside and then Keith appeared. Lance’s tail immediately shot upwards upon seeing Keith, an unconscious sign that he was happy to see him, making Keith blush faintly.  
“You must be Keith correct?” Allura asked politely. Lance didn't generally talk to people whenever Allura was around to do it unless he absolutely had to. Keith nodded at Allura,

 

“Yeah, I am. And you're Allura. Shiro hasn't stopped talking about you since this afternoon.” Keith said in a mildly annoyed tone.  
“And you’re Lance right?” he asked shifting his attention to the other cat boy. Lance nodded in response,

 

“Yeah, I am” Lance replied with a smile, glad Keith remembered who he was. Keith gave a small smile back and nodded,

 

“Alright, please come in then? Shiro is still making dinner, but i’ll show you guys upstairs and we can wait.” Keith said inviting the two inside. 

 

Lance and Allura followed Keith inside, taking in the familiar look of the main floors coffee shop, while he lead them upstairs. 

 

As the three walked upstairs, Lance noticed many pictures hanging on the walls. One of them was of a small boy, one grey eye, one blue. He assumed that this was Shiro when he was younger due to the lack of catboy ears. Diagonally from it was a picture of a very small black haired boy. He had ears and a tail that were black like his hair. Lance assumed this was a much younger Keith. He stared at the photo, pondering what Keith's life was like.

 

Keith noticed that Lance was no longer walking along with them and turned around. Was he… looking at his old photos…? “Hey, we're moving along and you're going to get left behind if you don't follow.” Keith said a little put off by the fact Lance was staring at the photos of him. He wasn't very fond of the fact that they were up at all, when he and Shiro had originally moved in here he protested against him putting them up but Shiro did anyways.

 

Lance turned back to Keith and followed him once again. Allura smiled at Lance, in a way that made him feel strange. It was almost like that, ‘I know something you don’t’ smile. Lance gave Allura a perplexed look in return, not understanding why she was looking at him like that. 

 

Suddenly, a familiar scent filled Lances nose. His ears perked up and his tail flicked from side to side.  
“‘Llura.” He whispered

 

“Yes Lance.” She did not whisper back to him, for there wasn't really a reason to whisper.

 

“Is that.. Salmon?” 

 

“I don't know, is it?” She raised an eyebrow at him.  
He nodded happily. Keith silently listened in on their conversation, a small smile tugging at the corner of of his lips.

 

“It's my favorite” he said interjecting into their conversation. Lance’s attention shifted to Keith, his expression changing to one of shock.

 

“Oh, mine too!” Lance said back, excited that him and Keith had something in common.

 

There was a voice from the kitchen. 

 

“Dinner's almost ready!”

 

Keith quickly looked over at Allura and Lance, then simply walked to the kitchen. His tail flicked as he walked. Lance and Allura traded looks and followed after Keith to the kitchen. Shiro smiled when he saw Lance and Allura follow after Keith into the kitchen. “It’s not much, but I hope you enjoy our home. It’s open to you both.”  
Allura smiled back at Shiro and his kindness,  
“Thank you very much”

 

The three sat at the table and waited for Shiro to bring the food.

 

“So, how long have you two lived here?” Allura pondered.

 

Keith brought his attention to her. 

 

“A few years I guess.” he shrugged. Allura smiled awkwardly at his response, which Lance snorted at.  
“And you guys just moved in yesterday right?” Keith asked following up,  
“Where did you live before that?” he asked. Lance, who was sitting across from Keith, grinned a little,

 

“We used to live in Portland. Its super pretty in Oregon” Lance said dreamily. Truth be told he did miss Oregon and Allura’s father but he already liked it here in Anaheim. Keith nodded at the information and was about to ask another before Shiro put down plates on the table,

 

“Dinners ready” he said smiling softly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dinner date with a side of bonding

While Shiro was setting out the food on the table Lance fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably, being able to feel the alpha across from hims, Keith, eyes boring into him. This caught everyone attention, and they could tell how uncomfortable he was.  
“Are you alright Lance?” Shiro asked in a concerned tone, causing him to flinch. 

Even after having been adopted by Allura’s family Lance didn't interact with people other than Allura and her father very often and it made him pretty socially awkward and not very unsure how to interact with people properly in most situations. Before he was adopted by Allura he live in a foster home of sorts for cat-boys and it wasn't the best foster home, they often treated him and the other cat boys like they were just cats, not letting them on certain furniture, sit at the table, eat certain food, ect. Which the behaviour has really stuck with him through the years despite Allura’s home being more ‘accepting’ and gave him many more freedoms.

“Oh don't worry about him, he's pretty shy upon meeting people. He’ll warm up to you guys soon enough.” Allura said explaining so that Lance wouldnt have to. Lance smiled a little at Allura,

“Sorry, I’m just fine. There's no need for concern.” he said, backing up Allura’s statement. Shiro and Keith both nodded in understanding.  
“This looks really good Shiro, thank you for inviting us for dinner.” Lance said happily, glad he could be here to get to know Keith and Shiro.

Everyone finished dinner despite how much Allura and Shiro were chit chatting the whole time and Shiro put the dishes in their dishwasher, he then showed everyone to the living room and gave small bowls of ice cream to Lance and Allura.  
“You aren't going to have any Keith?” lance asked the alpha male he was sharing a couch with, while Shiro and Allura occupied the other one across the room (sitting on opposite sides of the couch and keeping their distance from each other for whatever reason). Keith shook his head at Lance’s question,

“No, I’m actually lactose intolerant” He said smiling slightly at Lance’s curiosity. Lance nodded in understanding, quietly eating his ice cream, unsure of what to talk to Keith about. Lance glance over at Allura and Shiro and a confused look took over his expression.  
“What is it?” Keith asked, noticing Lance’s confusion.

“Uh, nothing. Human couples are just weird? Why aren't they sitting next to each other?” he rhetorically asked, referencing how there was barely an inch of space between him and keith compared to the whole couch of space between Allura and Shiro. Keith simply shrugged at Lance,

“They're probably shy or something, or maybe human relationships are more different then cat boy ones?” Keith speculated, thinking back on how Shiro’s parents acted towards each other and shook his head at his notion after remembering how close they always were when around each other. Lance shrugged back and put his empty bowl on the coffee table in front of him. Lance shuffled his shoes off and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making Keith raise an eyebrow at him.

“Sooo” Lance said in an attempt to fill the silence between the two of them. The amount of alphas Lance had met in his life were limited so he wasn't actually very sure how to interact with them properly and respect the dominance Keith should hold over him. He also didn't know what you were supposed to talk to your soulmate about, how does that even work anyways? The universe picks someone you'd get along with phenomenally somehow and practically forces you to meet? Its weird.

“Lance?” he heard Keith's voice ask in a worried tone, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yes?” he asked turning his head to Keith, his ears flicking before resting against his head. Keith shook his head,

“Nothing, I just asked if you were alright. You spaced out for a little bit.” Lance nodded a little,

“I’m fine, thanks. I just was thinking about how weird this is?” he said questioning his own word choice.

“Weird?” Keith asked Lance curiously. Lance bit his lip, thinking he probably offended Keith in some way,

“Uh, yeah… The universe is weird, the fact that our owners are soulmates too is weird as well. Although I guess it was the only way the universe could think of to get us all to meet or something” he said with a short laugh. Keith laughed as well,

“I suppose you're right, it is kind of weird.” He said smiling at Lance. Lance blushed a little at Keith smiling, he's so beautiful…. Lance smiled back a little at Keith, his tail flicking happily behind him.  
“So Lance, what's your and Allura’s family like?” Keith asked, his ears flicking and his tail swishing in interest.  
Lance hummed softly, his ears pushing back against his head,

“Well Allura’s dad is really nice, but he was always really busy during the day” Lance said. That was the extent of his and Allura’s family. He had never met Allura’s mom, he was adopted after she passed away.  
“That's all really… What about your family?” Keith nodded in understanding at Lance,

“ Shiro’s family is nice. His dad is an astrophysicist and his mom is a baker and owns her own bakery. Shiro was actually was an astronaut for awhile but then he got his injury and had to stop and decided he wanted to be a Batista and own a coffee shop” Keith recalled with a snort. Lance nodded at Keith, smiling at the fond expression he was making.

“That sounds nice” he said softly before reluctantly placing his hand of Keith's and intertwined their fingers,  
“So uh, Keith. What kind of stuff are you interested in?” Lance asked smiling widely. Keith looked down at their intertwined fingers then back up at Lance and smiled back at him,

“Well when I was younger I was super into flying and wanted to go to school with Shiro but they wouldn't let me because the fact that I’m a cat boy... But I'm over that now. I'm really in love with space though, we even have a telescope on the roof for stargazing. I really like music too, I even play bass. Self taught of course.” he boasted. Lance was in awe, he couldn't believe that his soulmate was so cool and that they had stuff in common even.

“Wow me too, astronomy is super cool. At our old house we used to even have an observatory and everything. I'd love to listen to you play bass sometime!” Lance exclaimed ecstatically, his tail swishing behind him eagerly. Keith nodded at Lance’s proposition, 

“Oka, sounds nice. It's a date then” he said winking at Lance, his tail flicking flirtily, causing Lance to blush.

“I'm sorry to interrupt” Allura said getting the two cat boys attention. “It's time to go home Lance. Its getting late and we have to open early and so do Shiro and Keith.” Lance nodded at Allura and smiled sadly at Keith.

“Ill see you tomorrow” he said standing up and reluctantly let go of Keith’s hand. Keith nodded to Lance,

“How about I show you two out?” he offered. Allura smiled endearingly to Keith, 

“That'd be lovely.” Keith then lead them out of the apartment after Allura bid a farewell to Shiro. 

“Goodnight” Keith said to Lance before kissing his forehead. Lance blushed and nodded,

“You too..” he said before rushing out of the cafe door, tugging Allura behind him, in embarrassment. Upon making it back to their apartment Lance covered his face to hide his blush.


	5. update

the new revised version has officially been started and the prologue is up now!

 <http://archiveofourown.org/works/12846108/chapters/29334039>

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome  
> feel free to check out my other Klance fics  
> Wanna read something with actual depth? Try How to Fall in love during the zombie apocalypse  
> Or  
> Confectioners and bakers aren't the same


End file.
